


Soccer, School, Friends, and More...

by uswnt1317



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt1317/pseuds/uswnt1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath, a freshman in high school, just moved to Diamond Bar, California, where she meets some of her best friends in the world...and maybe the love of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a talex fic, with some krashlyn and lemew.
> 
> It will be in Tobin's pov.

My family and I had just arrived at my new house.  It was part of a small neighborhood, each house having a decent sized yard, which is for practicing soccer in.  My house was a tannish color, two story, normal suburb looking house, which is the perfect size for my family.  I had 2 older sisters, Perry and Katie, and 1 younger brother, Jeffery.

As I was unloading boxes from the U-haul, I saw, who must be my neighbor,  walking out of her house, going to her car.  I could tell she was athletic, since she had a nice body, and she was carrying a big gym bag.  I wondered if she played soccer?  

I went to grab another box when I sensed someone come up behind me.  I turned to meet the face of the girl, she was smiling at me.  She was a couple inches taller than me and pretty built.   _She would be tough to play against_ I thought.  She had curly hair and really bright teeth that practically blinded me when she smiled at me.

"Hi," she said, "You must be my new neighbor.  I'm Lauren Cheney, but my friends call me Chen," she said, sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Tobin Heath, people call me Tobin or Tobs," I said while shaking her hand.

"So I can't call you Tobykinz?"  She asked, blinding me with her smile again.

"Yeah, no thanks."

"Toby?"

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about that one, only the people closest to me can call me Toby."

"Oh okay.  So, Tobin, how old are you?"

"I'm going to be a freshman this year."

"Really? So am I!  Do you play any sports?"

"Well I love to play soccer.  I was actually going to see if it's too late to join the school team tomorrow."

"Lucky for you, I play soccer for the school.  I'm on the 9th grade team and I happen to know that you're just in time!"

"Really?  That's awesome!"

"Yeah!  I was actually heading to practice soon, if you want to come my mom can give you a ride."

"Wow, that would be great!  Let me ask my mom real quick, and grab my bag and ball."

"Sure, I'll meet you at my mom's car."

 

* * *

 

About 15 minutes later we arrived at the field.  It was really nice here, a lot nicer than my old school.  They had a full stadium so we could play under the lights.  We were walking to the field when a couple girls came up behind us.

"Hey guys, this is Tobin, she wants to join the team." Lauren said when they caught up to us.

"Hey, you guys can also call me Tobs if you want, but please don't call me Toby.  Lauren's already tried, but she failed." I said.

"Why can't we call you Toby, Tobin?" a girl with beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair asked.  She was stunning, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.  I've never really been sure if I was into girls or guys considering I've never dated anyone before, or even had a crush.  But this girl, I am definitely crushing in this girl and I don't even know her name yet.

"Uhh...be...because only special people can call me Toby."  I managed to make out. 

A shorter, freckled girl started talking next,  "I'm Kelley, coolest person on the team."

"According to who Kell?"

"The squirrels, duh!"  This got everybody giggling.

"I'm Amy, aka A-rod.  Don't mind Kelley, she spends too much time dreaming about squirrels talking to her that she's actually starting to think it's real."

"They do talk to me!  You guys just don't pay enough attention to hear them!"

"Haha, it's okay, I had a friend like that at my old school."

"And where is this old school of yours, Toby?" The pretty one asked.

"It's Tobin, and Basking Ridge, New Jersey."

"Hmmm, I think I like Toby better." she said smirking at me.  "Why did you move all the way across the country?"

"My dad got transferred."

"Oh, what does your dad do?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you?"  I said laughing slightly.

"I'm just trying to figure out if I like you enough to let you hang out with us!" she defended.

"Well, the least you can do is tell me your name before I tell you any more about myself."

"Fine, it's Alex, Alex Morgan."

"Well, Alex, it's a pleasure to meet you."  I said, smiling at her.

We were interrupted by the coach blowing his whistle.  Signaling for the team to gather around.  I didn't know what to do so I just sat on the ground awkwardly.

"You can come out there with us Toby."  Alex said, reaching out her hand to help me up.  Her hand was soft, and a perfect match for mine.  As soon as I took her hand, I felt like our hands were made for each other, and I think she felt it too because she hesitated to let go after I was up.  We looked at each other for a moment, until the coach blew his whistle again.  We walked onto the field to meet up with the rest of the team.

"And who do we have here?"  The coach asked.

"My name is Tobin Heath.  I just moved here and was hoping to play on your team."

"What's your position Tobin?"

"Midfield, sir, preferably left side.  I'm stonger on my left foot."

"That's good to hear, we don't have a left middy this year.  You have a pretty good chance to make the team, I just need to see you play a little.  Go get your gear on and we'll warm-up then scrimmage, so I can see how you play."

"Okay!  Thank you so much!"

I walked over to the bench and put my socks and shoes on while everyone stretched out.  When I was done, the girls were doing some dribbling drills.

"Do what you can Tobin, we do these before every practice so you'll get better at them as the season goes on."  Coach said.

I nodded at him and went to grab a ball.  I went to the end of the line, which ended up being next to Alex.  She smiled at me before she went.  She went slowly for me to show me what it was and then dribbled back to me.

"It's not that hard, just dribble to the line, bunny hop over the ball and then come back.  Ready to try it?" she asked.

"Sure."  I dribbled down to the line, I hopped over it and dribbled back.

"Pretty good.  You have some good footwork."

"Thanks, that's probably the biggest part of my game.  My old teammates actually used to call me the nutmeg queen because I'd rather nutmeg someone than dribble around them."

"Haha, I don't blame you, nutmegging is much more fun."

We did a couple more drills before we moved on to the scrimmage.  It was 8v8.  My team was set up in a 3-2-2, our goalie being a girl named Ashlyn, our defenders were Kelley and a girl named Ali, and another girl named Whitney.  In the midfield with me was a blonde girl named Kristie and up top as forward were Alex and a girl named Sydney.  I was glad that I got Alex and Kelley on my team or else I wouldn't know anybody.  The game started out slow, possession going back and forth.  Finally, I got the ball in the midfield.  I saw a girl coming straight at me so I slipped it right between her legs before running down field.  I got past a few more girls before I got to the corner.  I saw Alex in the box, so I  cut back and crossed it in.  It was right to Alex, perfectly placed, giving Alex the chance to volley it off her left foot, before falling, into the back of the net.

I ran over to her, and helped her up.

"Great ball Toby!  We make a good team!" she said as he took my hand.

"That was a great volley!  I see us getting along very well out here if I make the team."

"Don't worry, you'll make the team."  She gave me a quick hug before setting back up.  I looked over at the coach, who gave me a small nod, causing me to smile to myself.

My team ended up winning 4-1, with Alex and I connecting for 2 more goals.  We were in the huddle, with coach talking to us before we left.

"And before I let you all go, I'd just like to officially welcome the new member of our team, Tobin Heath!  I look forward to seeing what you contribute to the team this year, maybe even leading us to a championship!"  Coach said.  They girls all clapped and cheered and Alex gave me a little nudge on the shoulder.

"Thank you so much!  I promise I won't let you down!"

"Good!  Okay, TEAM on three!"

"1...2...3...TEAM!"  We all shouted before we went to pack up our stuff.

"You were amazing out there Tobin!"  Lauren said as she took her cleats off.

"Yeah, you got mad skill out there!."  Kelley said.

"Thanks guys, I'm just happy I can be part of a team with this talented of players." I said.

"You deserve it Tobin.  You belong on a soccer field." Alex said as she walked past me, lightly touching my arm.

"So do you 'Lex.  I see you going pro one day."  She stopped and looked at me for a moment.

"I don't know about that, how about we go pro together?  That way I know I'll have someone to send me amazing crosses!"

"Okay, deal!"

"Oh, and Tobin?"  she called.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really let anybody call me 'Lex, other than family"

"Oh, well if you can call me Toby, then I can call you 'Lex.  Deal?"

She looked at me for a moment before answering, "Deal!"

I smiled at her before hearing Lauren call my name, "Tobin!  You coming?"

"Yeah!  Sorry I'm coming now,"  I turned to walk away, calling over my shoulder "Bye 'Lex!"

"Bye Toby!"  I heard Alex respond.

As I caught up to Lauren, she gave me a weird look.  "What?"  I asked.

"You're totally crushing on Alex!"

"Am not!"  I argued even though I really was.

"It's okay, she's crushing on you too.  It's like you were made for each other!"

"Yeah, whatever Chen."

With that we got into her moms car and went home.  There was some small talk on the way, mostly Lauren asking about me and my family.  When we got to our houses I thanked her mom for giving me a ride and got out of the car.

"Hey, the girls and I were going to hang out at the park tomorrow if you want to come?" Lauren said as she got out.

"Sure, that would be great!  I'll give you my number so you can let me know what time."

We exchanged numbers and said goodnight before going our separate ways.  I went up to my new room to start putting all of my stuff away when I got a text from an unknown number.

 

 

> _Hey Toby, it's Alex.  Lauren told me you were gonna hang out with us tomorrow and gave me your number!  I hope that's okay!  Anyway, I can't wait to see you tomorrow!  Goodnight! ;)_

I smiled to myself before saving her number in my phone and texting back, 

 

 

> _Hey, I'm glad she gave you my number!  I'll see ya tomorrow!  Can't wait!  Goodnight, 'Lex! ;)_

As I laid down that night I couldn't stop smiling. As I fell asleep that night, the only thing going through my mind was:

  _This is where I belong._


	2. I'm Definitely Gonna Love Living Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls spend a day at the park. Tobin gets to know her new friends, including Alex, what's going to happen between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! This is just kind of a filler chapter. Please read the note at the end of the chapter.

I woke up to the bright California sun beaming into my eyes.  I immediately got up, excited for the day ahead. I was going to get to hang out with the team.  I would probably get to meet some of the girls that I hadn't really talked to yet.  I also get to see Alex again!  What am I thinking?  Do I like Alex?  Does she like me?  Nah, she probably just thinks of me as a friend.  I shook off the thoughts going through my head when I heard my phone buzz.  I walked over and saw I had two texts, one from Lauren and one from Alex.  I opened the one from Lauren first letting me know that we were going to meet at the park around 1, asking if I wanted to walk with her.  I sent her back a quick text saying I couldn't wait and that I would walk with her.  I opened Alex's text and what I read just brought back the thoughts from earlier and confused me even more.

 

> _Lex: Good Morning Toby!  I can't wait to hang out with you later!  Maybe we could even hang out a little afterwards, just the two of us?  I want to get to know you better! ;)  Anyway, let me know and I'll see you later! ;)_

Did she like me?  What does she mean by  _get to know me better?_ I had no idea what to think but I did know that I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to hang out with Alex alone.  I quickly texted her back before taking a shower.

 

> _Me: And Good Morning to you too, Lex!_ _I am so excited to hang out with you guys.  And I would love to hang out with you afterwards, maybe I can learn the secret behind the incredibly talented Alex Morgan? ;)  Haha I'll see ya later Lex! ;)_

As I got out of the shower I had another text, from Alex.

 

> _Lex: You think I'm incredibly talented?  You've only known me for a day._
> 
> _Me: So what?  I know talent when I see it.  Besides, who doesn't think you're talented?_
> 
> _Lex: There are some people who think I'm not talented at all._
> 
> _Me: Well whoever they are, they're stupid and don't know what they're talking about. ;)_
> 
> _Lex: Thanks Tobin. :)_
> 
> _Me: Anytime Alex.  Now go get ready for our awesome day together! ;)_
> 
> _Lex: Yes ma'am!  Btw, what are we gonna do afterwards?_
> 
> _Me: That's up to you.  I just moved here remember?_
> 
> _Lex: Oh yeah!  Don't worry, I'll find us something fun to do! ;)  See ya later Toby!!_
> 
> _Me: Can't wait! ;)  See ya!_

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost 12:30.  I figured I should probably get ready.  I went into my room and threw on some soccer shorts and a tee shirt.  I threw my hair up lazily before grabbing my soccer ball and heading outside.  My parents were both gone for the day getting some stuff for the house and my sisters went to the mall to buy new clothes and to meet some people.  As I walked outside I saw Lauren talking to her mom.  When she saw me she said goodbye and gave her a hug before walking over to meet me.

"Hey!  So, you ready for an awesome day out with the team?"  She asked

"Definitely!"

"Good!  Onward!  To the park!"  She said while pointing forward and starting to walk.  "So how was your first night in the new house?"  Lauren asked as we started walking.

"Pretty good I guess.  The only problem was that stupid, insanely bright sun of yours waking me up!"  I joked.

"Oh, yeah, you'll get used to that.  They sell some really good curtains in town.  It could be like 2 in the afternoon and they make your room like pitch black."

"Hmm, I'll have to check those out then."

"Totally.  Oh I hope you didn't mind me giving Alex your number.  She texted me asking if I could give it to her so I did.  I figured by the way you two hit it off so quickly yesterday that you wouldn't care."

"It's totally fine, I'm actually happy you did."

"Oh?  And why is that?  Did something happen already?  Dang you've only known the girl for a day!  I mean you two would be perfect together but really, one day.  I think you guys need to get to know eachother first before rushing into things."

"Oh my gosh!  Nothing happened!  We just talked a little this morning and she asked if we could hang out later today."

"Like just the two of you?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Not at all.  Be honest with me here Tobin, do you like Alex?"

"I...I really don't know.  I mean, I immediately felt something different when I met her but I don't really know what it meant.  I was kinda hoping to figure that out today actually.  Why?  Does she like me?  Did she say something to you?"

"Slow down!  No she hasn't said anything to me but..."

"But...?"

"I've never seen her act like this around anyone she's just met before.  Usually it takes her a while to warm up to new people."

"Oh, I must be different then."

"Just be careful okay?  I like you but I've known Alex a lot longer and if anything happens I'm taking her side, and so will the other girls."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna rush into anything.  I've never felt this way before."

"Good, cause we're here!"

I looked up and saw a huge park.  There was a sidewalk surrounding it with a little playground and just a big area of grass, perfect for playing soccer in.  I was still taking in the view when I heard someone yell my name.

"TOBY!!!"  Just then I saw Alex running at me full speed about to jump on me.  I noticed her at the perfect moment so I was able to catch her and keep us from falling.

"You're here!  I'm so happy you came!"  She said while squeezing me harder.

"Yeah I'm happy you guys wanted me here."  She released me and took a step back making eye contact with me for a few moments before we were interrupted by Lauren.

"Gee, it's good to see you too Alex."  Lauren said next to me, holding in a slight smirk from seeing what just happened.

"Lauren I see you everyday, get over it!"  She said before grabbing the ball out of my hands.

"Nice ball Toby.  It's a good thing you brought it cause we all forgot ours."

"Well I like to be prepared for anything."

"Noted."  She said winking at me, "Come on, everybody else is over here."  She grabbed me hand, pulling me to the rest of the team.

"Look who showed up everybody!  And Tobin brought us a ball!"

There was a chorus of "yays" that came from the group of girls before some of them got up and made their way over to me.

"Hey, so some of us never properly introduced ourselves yesterday.  I'm Ashlyn."  A blonde one with sunglasses on said.

"Hey, I'm Ali Krieger.  Don't mind Ash, she thinks she's a bad ass."  A brunette said, getting a playful glare from Ashlyn.  I could tell there was something between them but I decided to ask Alex later.

"My name is Sydney.  I'm basically the coolest one here."  Another girl said.

"And I'm Kristie."  One said with a smile before walking off with Sydney.

"And last but not least, I'm Christen.  You're a pretty good player."  The last girl said while shaking my hand.  Our handshake kind of lingered and I saw Alex's jaw tighten out of the corner of my eye.

"Thanks.  It's nice to meet all of you.  So what do you say we play a little soccer?"  This got a holler from everybody as they started dividing teams.  It was 5v5 with me, Alex, Lauren, Kelley and Amy against Syd, Kristie, Christen, Ali, and Ashlyn.  Our team was kind of short handed considering we didn't have a goalie, but we still held our own.  Our game ended with neither no winner since nobody really kept score.  After that we just sat down and hung out for a while.  It was around 3:30 when everyone was starting to leave.

"You coming Alex?"  Kelley asked, she and Alex lived on the same block so they usually go together.

"I'm actually gonna show Tobin around a little bit but I'll talk to you later."  She said told Kelley, causing her to look suspiciously between us before shrugging it off and walking away.

"So, what do you want to do?"  Alex asked as she sat back down next to me.

"I don't know.  You could show me around like you told Kelley I guess?"

"Nah, there's nothing really here within walking distance.  I just told Kelley that so she would leave."  She said the last part shyly, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, why'd you want her to leave so bad?"  I pried.  I knew why, I just wanted to hear her say it.

"I don't know.  I just want to be alone with you."  She said still looking at the ground.

"Why?"  I asked again.

"You're really gonna make me say it aren't you?"

"I was planning to yeah."

"Ugh, I like you okay?  At least I think I do.  I've never really felt this way before.  All I know is that I feel close to you and I want to get to know you better.  Oh god, that probably totally creeped you out didn't it.  I'm an idiot.  I should just stop talking.  I'm so sor-"

"Alex!"

She finally looked up at me.  I saw the embarrassment in her face and I couldn't help but laugh.  "What are you laughing at?!  I just made a total fool of myself and now you're just making it worse by laughing at me!"

"No!  I'm not laughing at you because I think you're creepy or weird, I'm laughing at the fact that I feel the exact same way about you and the fact that you thought I didn't is funny."

"You like me?"

"Well duh!  Why else would I be hanging out with you right now?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, so calm down."

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"I like just sitting here with you if that's okay?"

"That sounds perfect!"  With that, she scooted over next to me on the tree I was leaning on.  She grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.  "I like this."  She said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Me too.  So I have a couple questions for you, about the girls."

"Okay, shoot."

"Are Ali and Ashlyn a thing?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well neither of their parents know about them, but when they're around us they act like a couple."

"Oh okay, what about Syd and Kristie?"

"They both are in love with each other.  They just won't tell each other.  We have all tried hinting things to them but they won't listen."

"Wow, see that's why we told each other how we feel right away."

"And I'm glad we did."  She gave my hand a slight squeeze as she said this.

For the next hour we just sat their and talked.  We told each other stories about our childhoods and our families.  I learned that Alex had 2 sisters, Jen and Jerri, and that she's lived here her whole life.  When we realized what time it was we decided we should be getting home soon.  We got up and she said she'd walk me to my house since I still didn't really know where I was going.

"So do you think you're gonna like living here?"  She asked as we walked, our hands intertwined and swinging between us.

"I think I'm going to love it."

"Why's that?"

"Because I've met some great friends, get to play for an amazing soccer team, and...I met you."  I said shyly.

She stopped me and took my chin, forcing me to look at her.  We were in the middle of a trail through the woods so nobody could really see us.

"I'm really glad I met you Tobin."  She said smiling at me.  For a moment I thought I saw her lean in until somebody came walking by us on the trail.  She blushed before looking away from me. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Me too Lex."  I smiled at her before we continued walking.  When we got to my house I hugged her tightly before saying goodbye and going inside.

I was finishing unpacking all of my stuff when I heard my phone vibrate on my night stand, it was a text from Alex.

 

> _Lex: Hey, just saying goodnight! ;)xoxo_
> 
> _Me: Okay, Goodnight Lex, sleep tight! ;)xoxo_

I set my phone down and started getting ready for bed.  I finished up and got into my bed, but not before hanging a blanket over my window to block out some of the sun.  As I fell asleep I thought to myself,

  _I_ _'m definitely gonna love living here!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know where I'm going with this story, so if any of you have ideas for future chapters it would be very helpful! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	3. Making and Breaking Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is usually a pretty smart kid, except when it comes to relationships, flirting, and jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you might be a little confused at the beginning but just keep reading. I decided to fast forward to the summer between their sophomore and junior year next chapter. This chapter will include a flashback as Tobin thinks about how to make things official with Alex. It will start off with a dream Tobin's having.

_The final whistle blew signaling the end of the game.  We did it, we won!  We are the California State Champions!  We were all seniors now, the past three years we have come up short of being state champs.  But we finally did it, we finally get to bring home the trophy we most definitely deserve!   And it was all because of Alex's last minute header off a cross I sent across the box, praying that someone would get on the end of it.  I looked up to the sky, thanking God for everything he has given me, before running over and celebrating with the rest of my team.  We all just played the best game of our lives so far and we were all ecstatic over our win.  This is what we worked for all season long and I am so thankful I got to be part of this team.  Just then, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into their body.  I smile as I feel the warmth of her body against mine radiate through my body.  I turn around, being met with the beautiful face of my girlfriend._

_"We did it Toby!  We won!  And it's all because of your amazing cross!."  She said while leaning up to give me chaste kiss._

_"Don't forget about your beautiful header to hit into the back of the net!"_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

_I took her chin and forced her to look at me before saying, "You are an amazing player Lex and I know that you have a big future in this game ahead of you.  I love you so much Alex!"_

_"I love you too Tobin, and I'm not going anywhere without you by my side.  I don't know what's I'd do without you."_

_"And you'll never have to find out." I gave her another quick kiss and she smiled at me before we pulled apart and went to celebrate some more._

_We were all in the locker room getting ready to go back to the hotel when all of a sudden I hear a loud beep.  It sounded like an alarm clock, but nobody else seemed to hear it.  It kept getting louder and louder, "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...."_

I was awoken from my dream by my alarm clock.  Yesterday was the last day of sophomore year and I guess I forgot to turn it off.  I rolled over and reached to turn it off, grabbing my phone also.  I looked and saw my usual good morning text from Alex.

> _Lex >3: Good Morning Toby!  I can't wait for our summer together to begin!  I hope to spend as much time as possible together, starting today!  Meet me at our tree _ _around 1.  See ya later Toby! >3 _

Alex and I have been inseparable since the day we first started hanging out.  We have become so close that we finish each other's sentences, know what the other is thinking, and even have telepathy conversations when we're around our team.  Of course when people see us they would think we were dating. but we aren't.  Neither of us ever made it official until it was too late.  Now we just pretend that neither of us never had feelings for each other and ignore our teammates when they make jokes about of being the perfect couple. But the truth is, I'm still in love with her.  I've been in love with her since the day we told each other we liked each other.  She's all I think about, I just don't know how to tell her. I have decided that this is the summer that I will tell her I love her.  That dream just reminded me of how much I love her and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and if I don't take the chance now I might lose her.  I can't lose her.  I can't go on with life knowing that she'll never call me  _Toby_   in her raspy voice that kills me every time I hear it.  Or never be able to watch  _She's the Man_ without thinking of how much she loves that movie.  Or having to wake up on Sunday mornings and not feel her cuddled into my side after she fell asleep in my bed the night before.  I can't go live the rest of my life knowing I missed my chance and her being with somebody else.  I still remember the first time we watched  _She's the Man._  We both fell asleep and when I woke up, I felt her cuddled into my side for the first time.  This all happened the same night that I kissed Alex Morgan for the first time.  

It was 2 years ago, right after I moved here...

* * *

 

It was the first day of school.  I had walked with Lauren and right when we got there I saw Alex running towards me.

"Toby!" she said as she hugged me, "Are you excited for your first day of school?"

"Uhh sure, I don't really know where anything is though."

"Don't worry, we can show you around.  What do you have 1st period?"  Lauren asked.

"Science.  Then I go to history, study hall, gym, english, lunch, geometry, band, and german." I looked at Alex who had a disappointed look on her face.  I was about to ask what's wrong when someone came up behind us.

"Sounds like we have the same schedule Tobin!  I can show you around."  Christen said.  She must have overheard our conversation.

"Great!  Well I'm gonna head to class now, you guys should do the same or you'll be late!"  With that, Lauren ran off down the hall.

"Just stick with me Tobin and you won't get lost.  Our first class is actually right here, so I'll meet you in there."  Christen said with a playful smirk and a quick wink before walking into the classroom.  Alex started walking away until I quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What's wrong Lex?"

"We don't have any classes together except lunch!  We'll never be able to talk or hang out!  Eventually you and Miss Winky Face will become insanely close and then you'll forget about me!"

"Don't worry, I could never forget about you!  Just because Christen and I have every class together doesn't mean that I won't have any time to hang out with you.  We still have soccer, after soccer, and the weekends.  I will make the time to hang out with you Alex."

"Promise?"

"I promise!  Now get to class, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me!"  I gave her a quick hug before going into my classroom.

That whole week I hung out with Christen a lot more than I had planned to, and with Alex a lot less than I wanted to.  The only time I really talked to Alex was a practice and then I would go somewhere with Christen.  I didn't want to be rude to Christen and say no, but then again, I wanted to hang out with Alex.  Plus, Christen was starting to creep me out.  She would always find an excuse to be talking to me and touching me.  She would always laugh at things I said, even if I wasn't trying to be funny.  On Thursday, while we were watching a movie in her room, she grabbed my hand, interlaced our fingers, and laid her head on my shoulder.  I immediately jumped off the bed and told her I had to get home since my mom was making dinner.  I felt bad when I saw the hurt look on her face, but I didn't like her like that.  I liked Alex.

The next day I avoided Christen as much as I could, which was kind of hard considering we had every class together.  Finally the school day ended and it was time for practice.  It was an easy practice since we had a scrimmage tomorrow morning.  As  we got all of our stuff ready to leave, I made eye contact with Alex.  She quickly looked down and finished getting her stuff together.

"Hey guys, party at my house tomorrow!" Syd yelled through the locker room.

"What for?"  I heard someone ask.

"Tobin's initiation!"  My head popped up so quickly I'm surprised I didn't have whiplash.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Every time someone new joins our team we have an initiation party.  You don't have to do anything, it's just our excuse to have a party."  Lauren explained.

"Oh okay."

As I finished packing up my stuff I saw Alex zip up her bag and quickly walk out of the locker room.  I grabbed my bag and rushed after her.

"Alex!"  I yelled after her.  She didn't stop though, so I had to run faster and catch up with her.  As I caught her I grabbed her arm making her stop.  "Hey, what's wrong with you?  Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Oh uhh no I didn't hear you actually."  She was looking down at her shoes as she said this.  I could tell she was lying but I just decided to let it go.

"Oh, okay, did you want to hang out?  We could go to the park or something?"

"Oh so now you want to hang out with me?!  What you don't have plans with Christen today?!"  Alex snapped at me.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't hung out with you all week.  I didn't want to be rude an tell Christen I didn't want to hang out with her."

"Yeah okay, like you didn't want to hang out with your new girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!  I don't even like her that way!"

"Bull shit Tobin!  I see how you two flirt with each other all the time!  It's pretty obvious!  And to think I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you Alex!  Look, Christen tried making a move on me last night but I immediately jumped away.  It didn't feel right.  Her hand didn't fit in mine like yours does!  Her touch doesn't send heat radiating through my body like yours does!  I like you Alex, nobody else!  And I am so sorry I've been a jerk to you."

"You broke your promise.  You promised me you would make time to hang out with me."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't keep that promise, but I will now.  I promise I will make all the time in the world to be with you."

"Tobin, I gotta go home.  My mom made dinner."

"Alex, are we okay?"  I asked her.  I truly felt horrible for the way I treated her.  She didn't deserve it.

"Goodnight Toby."  With that she walked away, but not before sending me a small smile.  I knew that she still hadn't forgiven me completely, but she's starting to.

I walked home that day trying to figure out how to make it up to Alex.  I knew that I would have to do something at the party, but what?

We won our scrimmage the next day 3-1, with Amy, Christen and Alex all scoring one.  We decided to all go home and shower before heading over to Syd's house.  I got a ride from Lauren's mom and we picked up Christen on the way.  Christen and I hadn't spoken much since Thursday night, until she whispered something in my ear.

"I'm sorry for scaring you off the other night.  I just thought that maybe you liked me too, but now I see that you don't.  I hope we can still be friends.  And by the way, you and Alex would make a cute couple."

I smiled at her and mouthed a thank you as we arrived at Syd's.  Everybody else was already there.

"Finally!  Now everybody's here!  Let's get this party started!"  Kelley yelled.

We all sat in the living room, on the couch I sat between Lauren and Kelley, and Alex was on the other side of Kelley.  We decided to play Would you Rather first.  It was Lauren's turn to ask and she turned to me.

"Tobin, would you rather...kiss Alex or Christen?"

I immediately blushed and gave her the death stare.

"Well we're waiting!  Alex or Christen?"  Ash said as she got impatient.

Alex was staring at me now like she didn't already know my answer.  "Uhh...Alex."  I mumbled.

"Hah!  I knew it!  Tobin totally likes Alex!"  Kelley yelled.

"Hey, you guys could double date with me and Ali!  Finally we can have couple friends!  It could be Syd and Mewie but they won't admit their undying love for each other!"  Ash yelled, earning a slap from Ali.

Shut up Ashlyn!" Syd and Mewie yelled at the same time.

Alex and I both were now insanely red.  We knew that we liked each other, but I didn't really want the rest of the team knowing yet.

"Guys, it's just a game, it doesn't mean that she actually likes Alex." Lauren helped.  I sent her a look of gratitude as Mewie changes the subject.

"Let's play a different game." she said

"What about spin the bottle?"  Christen suggested.

"Why would a group of all girls play spin the bottle?"  Kelley asked.

"Because it would be funny seeing who has to kiss.  It's not like it would mean anything, unless you're Ashlyn or Ali."

"Or Syd or Mewie." Ashlyn stated, earning another slap from Ali.

"Well I think it's a good idea."  Ali said.

We all got in a circle on the floor while Sydney went to get one of the empty bottles of Mountain Dew.  Kelley went first and the bottle landed on Lauren.  They quickly kissed, with both of them wiping their mouths off.  Then it was Ali's turn and luckily enough, it landed on Ashlyn.  They both smiled wide before leaning in.

"Get a room!" Kelley yelled, causing them to break apart while blushing like crazy.

Next it was Syd's turn.  We were all hoping it would land on Mewie, so maybe they could finally admit they love each other.  We all must be physics because that's exactly who it landed on.  They smiled awkwardly at each other before leaning in.  As soon as their lips touched they both jerked back and looked at each other for a moment before leaning back in.

"Now who needs a room?" Ashlyn asked and we all busted out laughing as Syd and Mewie just looked at each other in shock.

"Okay Christen, you're up!" Lauren said.

Christen spun the bottle and it seemed to take forever for it to stop.  But when it did stop, so did my heart.  It landed on me.  I looked at Christen, then Alex, and back to Christen.  Christen started to lean in when Alex abruptly got up and started walking away.

"I think someone's a little jealous." I heard Kelley whisper as I got up to go after her.

"Alex!"  I called.

"Tobin please don't tr-"  I cut her off as I pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

"Holy shit!" I heard Ashlyn say.

"Way to go Tobin!"  Kelley congratulated.

"It's about time." Lauren said

"You better not have dented my wall or my parents will kill me and I will kill you!" Sydney said, causing me to pull back and laugh.

"It was worth it if I did." I told Syd before turning my attention back to Alex.  "I thought we established it earlier that I would rather kiss you than Christen."

"Yeah well...you could have changed your mind."

"I will never change my mind."  With that I turned and went back to the living room.  "How about we watch a movie?"  I asked.

"SHE'S THE MAN!!!"  Alex yelled as she skipped back over.

We got settled down to watch the movie, Kelley, Lauren Alex, and I were all sitting on the couch, that order.  Ash and Ali were sitting together on the floor, Christen was laying on her stomach in front of the TV, and Syd and Kristie were sharing the recliner.  I felt Alex scoot a little closer to me and grab my hand, interlacing our fingers.  As she laid her head on my shoulder all I could think about was how right this felt.  We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was waking up, feeling Alex cuddled into my side, our hands still clasped together.  I knew then that this is exactly how I wanted to wake up every morning.

* * *

 

As I finished the memory, I realized I still hadn't texted Alex back.  I grabbed my phone and shot her a text.

> _Me:  I can't wait to spend the summer together!  I have a surprise for you, I think you're gonna like it!  See ya later Lex! >3_
> 
> _Lex >3:  I'm sure I'll love it!_
> 
> _Me:  What makes you think that?_
> 
> _Lex >3:  It's from you isn't it?  I love everything I get from you.  I love everything about you!  I love..._
> 
> _Me:  You love...?_
> 
> _Lex >3:  COOKIES!! Haha just kidding!  You'll just have to wait until after you give me my surprise ;)  _
> 
> _Me:  You're such a tease!_
> 
> _Lex >3:  You love it! ;)  I'll see ya later Toby! xoxo_
> 
> _Me:  I love lots of things, but being a tease isn't one of my favorites. ;)  I can't wait Lex! xoxo_

I threw my phone onto my bed and headed to the bathroom to shower.  It was 8:30 in the morning.  I had 3 and a half hours before I would tell Alex Morgan that I'm in love with her and want her to be mine.  3 and a half hours until I would promise her to never hurt her, always love her, and never leave her and I am certain that I will never break this promise!


	4. I Want to Make You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin finally makes her move on Alex, it only took her 2 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I fast forwarded to the summer between their sophomore and junior years! That's why Tobin can drive. This is going to be a pretty short chapter, but I also might update again tomorrow if I have time and don't forget. I hope you enjoy!

I started walking around 12:45 since it took about 15 minutes to get there.  For the past 3 hours I have been rehearsing what I would say over and over.  I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life.  I was finally going to make my move on Alex, the love of my life.  So many thoughts were running through my head right now.   _What if she doesn't feel the same way?  What if I scare her away?  What if this ruins our friendship?  What if she never wants to talk to me again._ I was just about to turn around and run home when I saw her.  I couldn't help but stop and stare at her beauty.  She was sitting against a tree, the same tree we sat at when we first told each other our feelings.  The same tree that we were leaning against when I first realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this girl.  This was the same tree we were leaning on when I realized that this is where I truly belonged.  This was our tree.  That's when I realized I had nothing to worry about.   _Of course she feels the same way!  She has to, or else we wouldn't be this close.  We wouldn't share food all the time, or have so many lingering touches and looks, and we definitely wouldn't sleep in the same bed every time we have movie nights!  She loves me too, she has to!_ I started to make my way over to her.  When she finally saw me she smiled and got up to hug me.

"Hey Lex!"

"Hi Toby!  So what's my surprise?!" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Let's sit down."  I ushered her over to our tree to sit down.  I turned to face her and took her hands in mine.  I took one final deep breath before spilling my guts out.  "Alex, I love you.  I have loved you since the day I met you.  And I know that I never had the courage to make things official between us 2 years ago and I have regretted it everyday since.  But I'm here now, I want to finally make things official between us.  It's time for us to stop beating around the bush and date already!  Everybody already thinks we are so why don't we?  I want to call you mine Lex, I want to be able to say that I am dating Alex Morgan.  So...what do you say?"

She just looked at me in complete and utter shock.  After about 30 seconds of silence, I started to panic.   _What was I thinking?!  How could I be so stupid?!  Of course she doesn't feel the same way!  We're best friends, that's it!  Oh god, I just ruined ever-..._ I was brought back to reality when I felt a pair of warm, soft lips pressing against mine.  I was taken aback at first. shocked that this was actually happening.  I slowly began to reciprocate the kiss, bringing my hand up to cup her cheek.  As we slowly broke apart I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them to be met with a gorgeous and smiling Alex Morgan. _  
_

"Uhh...what...so does that mean...a...yes?"  I stuttered out, still mesmerized by that kiss.

She just giggled at me, causing me to blush, before gave a quick kiss on the cheek and taking my hands in hers.  "Of course that's a yes you goof!  Tobin  I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I first saw your perfect smile.  I fell head over heels for you 2 years ago Tobin and nothing has changed.  I was always too afraid that you didn't want to make things official between us, so I never made a move.  These past 2 years I've just given you every hint known to man so that maybe you'd catch on and ask me out.  I didn't think it would take this long, but you were definitely worth the wait!" She winked.

"Wow.  So you love me?"

"More than anything!  And you love me?"

"With all my heart."

With that being said, we both smiled the biggest smiles you'll ever see, before leaning in and connecting our lips again.  This time I took more of a lead.  I put my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me.  I felt her smile before pulling away, giving me one last quick peck, and wrapping her arms around my neck as she hugged me.

"Sooo, what now?" she asked against my neck.

I pulled away but kept my hand on her hip before asking, "Alex Morgan, will you go on a date with me?"

"Tobin Heath, I would love nothing more."  She giggled.

"Awesome!  Let's go!"  I quickly jumped up, pulling her with me.

"Wait, like now?  I'm not even f=dressed properly for a date!"

"Don't worry, you look beautiful no matter what you're wearing." I said with a shy smile before looking down at my feet.

"Hey," she took my chin between my fingers forcing me to look at her.  "Thank you Tobin, but I want to look extra nice for our first date!"

"Well, then how about we both go home, change into something nice, and then I can come pick you up and take you out to dinner?"

"That sounds perfect!"

"Good, I'll be there to pick you up around 3, we can go see a movie before going to eat."

"Okay Tobin, I'll see you then!  Love you!"

"Love you too!"  I gave her a quick kiss before we went our separate ways.

About an hour later, I pulled out of my driveway and headed towards Alex's house.  As I pulled up I saw Kelley getting out of her car.  I looked at my phone, seeing that I was early and Alex would probably be late, I walked over to talk to Kelley.

"Hey Tobs, what's with the fancy look?"

"I finally made my move on Alex.  We're going out on our first date!"

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!!!"  Kelley yelled, probably getting the whole block's attention.  "I can't wait to tell the rest of the girls!!"  The freckled girl squealed while pulling out her phone.

"Wait, don't tell everybody just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't really know if Alex wants everyone knowing yet.  And she also might want to be the one to tell them, not you."

"Ugh, fine!  But, do you know how hard it's gonna be to not say anything?!  Especially when I'm supposed to be hanging out with Christen and Cheney tonight!  You owe me Tobin, big time!"

"Thanks Kel, I know I can trust you!  Look I gotta go pick up my hot date!  I'll see ya later Kells, tell Lauren and Pressy I said hi."

"Alright, have fun on your date!  Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  She winked at me before running into her house.

I chuckle to myself as I make my way over to Alex's front door.  I took a deep breath before knocking.  About 30 seconds later Alex opens the door.  I couldn't help but openly gawk at what she was wearing.  She had on a short, tight dress that showed off her toned body, her hair was curled and her make-up was perfect, not too little and not too much.

"Well, aren't you glad we decided to change?"  She asked with a sly grin.  All I could manage was a quick nod of my head.  She giggled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my car.  "Come on, I don't want to miss the opening cartoons!"  I quickly pull myself together and open the door for her.

"Why thank you."

I ran over to m side and climbed in.  I started the engine and pulled out of her driveway.  We talked like we always do and a couple minutes in a feel her reach across the console and hold my hand.  

"I'm really happy we're doing this." she said giving my hand a squeeze.

"Me too." I gave her a quick smile and squeezed her hand before turning my attention back to the road.

We ended up seeing American Sniper.  We held hands the whole time and I would occasionally sneak in a kiss on her cheek.  We went to Olive Garden for dinner, again talking like we always did.  It felt like it always had, just with fancier clothes.  It was like the only thing that would change between us would be that now we would occasionally kiss. After dinner we decided to walk around the park before I took her home.  When we got there, I quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to open the door for her.  I took her hand in mine as we started walking.

"Tonight was amazing Tobin.  I had a lot of fun, thank you." Alex said and squeezed my hand.

"It was my pleasure Lex.  I'm glad you had fun.  So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, ask away."

"What do we tell the team?"

"Hmm, I don't know, there's nothing really to tell the team I guess.  I mean, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything."

"Wait, what?  I thought... I mean..uh.."

"You have to ask me dummy!"

"Oh!  Of course, how could I be so stupid!"  I stopped our walking and turned to face her, taking her other hand.  I got down on one knee before asking,  "Alexandra Patricia Morgan, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She giggled and pulled me to my feet.  "You're so corny!"

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes yes yes yes!"  She pulled me in for a kiss.  I smiled into it as I put my hands on her waist, pulling her closer.  When we finally broke apart I couldn't help the huge grin on my face.  "So, to answer you're earlier question, I think we should tell them.  I mean, they all knew it would happen eventually right?" she said as we started walking again.

"Right.  Oh, and Kelley already knows.  I saw her as I came to pick you up.  I made her promise not to say anything, but I'm sure the whole team knows by now.  I hope that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine.  It we had to tell them then we would have had to listen to them all squeal and cheer.  At least this way we save ourselves the headaches."

"That's true, I mean Kelley almost made my eardrum explode when I told her."  We both laughed as we pictured the rest of the teams reactions.

We walked around the park for a little bit longer before we decided to call it a night.  We got in my car and I drove her home.  I walked her to the door and gave her a kiss goodnight before heading back to my car and going home.  As I was finishing getting ready for bed I heard my phone go off.  I walked over and saw it was a text from Alex.

> _Lex >3: I had an amazing time tonight!  I can't wait to start this chapter of our lives together.  You mean so much to me Tobin and I'm so glad to know that I'm finally yours.  I'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight Toby!  I love you! >3 xoxo_

I smiled as I read the text before texting back,

> _Me: Today was one of the best days of my life!  I can't wait to see what the future has in store for our relationship!  Goodnight my love, I love you soo much! >3 xoxo_

I took a risk today.  I told the love of my life how I felt, and luckily enough, she felt the same way!  I couldn't be happier with my decision, for I am now able to say I am dating Alex Morgan!  Alex Morgan is my girlfriend, she's mine...


	5. Best Week Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole week since they started dating and it's been perfect. Will a party ruin it or make it stronger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks about sex in the beginning but nothing actually happens.

I was sitting in my car waiting for Alex and Kelley so we could head to the park.  They had a girls night for just the two of them last night and probably didn't fall asleep until around 4 am.  Alex had texted me saying they were going to be about 15 minutes.

It has been exactly one week since Alex and I started dating and it has been amazing!  Everyday would be mostly the same, I'd go pick her up and we would go hang out at the park with the team for a while before gong back to one of our houses to hang out.  We'd either eat dinner at whoever's house we were at that night or go out and get something. Then we would go back to the park and when it got dark out we'd sit against our tree and look at the stars.  I'd put my arm around her and she would lay her head on my shoulder and interlace our hands.  We'd sit there for a while before I had to take her home.  When we get to her house, our innocent goodbye kisses usually turned into small make out sessions that lasted about 10 minutes before one of us pulled away.  I'd drive home and every night before one of us fell asleep, we'd text the other goodnight, and every morning when one of us woke up, we'd text the other good morning.  I can honestly say this has been one of the best weeks of my life.

Practices hadn't started yet but a couple days a week our team would go to the field to scrimmage and keep up our skills and stay semi-fit before the actual season.  Alex and I would always cheat when picking teams so we'd be together and as always, we connected so naturally on the field.  We were always on the same page, sometimes we would even know what the other was going to do before they did.  It's like we both see the game in the same way and with the same amount of passion.  She makes me love the game so much more.  All I want to do for the rest of my life is play soccer.  As long as I have soccer I'll be happy, and I'll be even happier if my best friend is there with me.

Suddenly I heard a loud knocking on the window causing me to jump so high that I hit my head on the roof of the car.  I looked over to see Kelley clutched over laughing and Alex covering her mouth trying not to laugh.  I unlocked their doors allowing them to get in.  Kelley was still laughing while Alex grabbed my head and made sure I didn't have a cut or anything.  When she was done she finally gave in and started laughing with Kelley.

"Shut up guys!  You scared the shit out of me!  Why'd you have to knock so loud?" I asked rubbing my head.

"It was Kelley I swear!" Alex said through her laughter.

"I could tell you didn't see us walk out and I decided it would be fun to scare you a little.  Gosh if I knew you would do that I would have recorded it!"  I reached back and slapped Kelley on her arm.  "Ouch that really hurt dude!"

"Good.  Now you know how my head feels!"

"I'm surprised you aren't used to it from getting your head slammed against the window in y'alls intense make out sessions every night!"

"You see those?" Alex and I both asked in unison.

"I see everything and some of them I would like to unsee.  This happens to be one of them."  This make both of us turn a deep red, "Oh and just a heads up, I may or may not have told the team about these make out sessions."  This time we both reach back and slap her. "Gosh, the abuse I get from you two is crazy.  I mean I get that you both like it rough but y-"

"KELLEY!!" We yelled.

"Okay okay I'm done." she said through her fit of giggles.

 "Good.  So what were you so deep in thought about anyway?" Alex asked me.

"You," I said before leaning in and giving her a kiss.  "Happy one week anniversary, thank you for giving me one of the best weeks of my life."

"Tobyy!" She crashed our lips together, this time with more urgency.  We deepened the kiss soon after, and that's when Kelley reminded us we weren't alone.

"EWWW!!  You guys do know I'm still here don't you?"  We pulled away quickly and tried to hide our red faces.  "Damn you two go from being soo cute to being soo gross!  Can we just go to the field already?  I need to be somewhere where there isn't so much sexual tension in such a small space!  At least the field is a big open area so I don't feel like I'm choking on sexual tension!  I mean I love you guys and I know it's been 12 hours since you've seen each other but please do me the courtesy and keep it in your pants.  I mean damn it's only been a week since you started dating!  But then again, it did take Tobin 2 years to actually make a move, I bet I should be surprised you guys haven't had sex yet. You haven't right?"

Alex just blushed even more so I answered, "No Kel we haven't and don't you have anything better to do than worry about our sex life?"

She thought for a second before saying, "Not really.  I thought we established a long time ago that I don't have a life.  Now let's go so I can pry in our team's other two sexually frustrated couples and kick some ass!"

We couldn't help but laugh at Kelley's obsession.  I started the car and drove off towards the field.

Thinking about what Kelley had said, out of all the "couples" on the team, Alex and I don't even compare to the sexual tension between the other two.  Sydney and Kristie ended up having sex on night after a party where the go insanely drunk.  They still won't admit they're a couple though.  They also think that none of know so we mess with them by bringing up conversations referring to either sex or that party.  Ali and Ashlyn are even worse though.  They ended up increasing their tension just by having sex.  Now they can't keep their hands off each other.  We could cut the sexual tension with a knife when we're all in the same room.

By the time we got to the field everybody else was already there.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Sydney yelled.

"Sorry, they were too busy making out right in front of me because it's their one week anniversary.  It was totally gross but weirdly sweet at the same time."  Kelley said as she sat down to put on her shoes.

"Aww I remember our one week anniversary!" Ali squealed as she hugged Ashlyn.

"Me too. You guys were so adorable and all lovey dovey!  What happened?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah you guys aren't annoyingly adorable anymore." Kristie added.

"Ooh I know!  It's because they've seen each other's hoohas and have crazy monkey sex now, they don't need to be lovey dovey anymore." Kelley screamed out causing Ali and Ashlyn to blush.

"Damn Kel, why are you so talkative about everybody's sex life today?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's fun to embarrass you guys I guess.  Plus they're the only people I know who have had sex before so I have to make fun of them.  Right Syd?"  Kelley looked over at Sydney and Kristie who looked at each other awkwardly before blushing.

"Er..uhm...yeah sure Kel."  Sydney said before grabbing her ball and walking onto the field.  We all just laughed and finished getting ready.  We split into teams of 5 Alex, Kelley and I ended up on the same team.  It was me, Alex, Kelley, Kristie, and Christen against Ali, Ash, Lauren, Arod, and Syd.  We played for about 2 hours and my team ended up winning even though we had no goalie.  Together Alex and I scored 5 goals winning us the game at 7-5.  While we were all changing the boys team started walking up to the field.  Servando Carrasco, their captain walked over to Alex.  He had a huge crush on her, he has since I moved here.  He would always flirt with her and compliment her, it was kind of annoying actually.  He didn't know we were dating because we've only told the team so far.  I figured she would probably tell him, boy was I wrong.

"Hey Alex."

"Hi Servando, what's up?"

"Well I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come.  You're all welcome to come if you're free."

"Uhm," she looked over at me as if asking for permission.  I shrugged my shoulders saying I didn't really care either way.  "Sure I'll come and so will Tobin, right Toby?"  His smile faltered a little as he looked at me for my answer.

"If you're going I'm going." I simply said trying to get Servando to catch on.

"Cool, anybody else?"

"We're coming!" Sydney said referring to Kristie.  "Hey Kel you coming with us?"  Sydney asked.

"Hell yeah I' coming!"

"Ooh can we go baby?" Ali asked Ashlyn, giving her the puppy dog look.

"Sure why not.  It sounds like fun and I haven't been to a good party in a while." Ashlyn said before getting tackled and smothered with kisses from her girlfriend.

"Get a room!" Sydney yelled causing everybody to laugh and Ali and Ashlyn to blush.

"I guess I'll have to come to drive all of your drunk asses home!" Lauren said.

"I'm not drinking tonight so you don't have to worry about me." I said.

"Yeah I'm not really in the mood either and we all know Ali and Ash will leave before they can get drunk so it looks like just those three." Alex said pointing towards Kelley, Sydney and Kristie.

"Hey!" Kelley yelled, "Yeah you're probably right."

"How about we each watch one.  Alex you watch Syd, Tobin Kelley, and I'll watch Kristie."

"Okay." Alex and I agreed.

"Cool so I'll see you guys later then! Bye Alex!" He said as he winked at Alex and walked back to his team.  Alex just smiled at him before packing up her bag.

"Ready Toby?"

"Uh yeah sure.  Bye guys."

"Wait, hey can I get a ride with you guys tonight?" Kelley asked.

"Sure, but what happened to your car?  This is the third day in a row that I've been driving you around." I asked.

"Well, I might have accidentally ran it into a tree last week." She said looking down at her feet.

"Oh my god!  How the hell did you manage to do that?!" Alex asked.

"Uhh, Igotdistractedbyasquirrel." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"I GOT DISTRACTED BY A SQUIRREL OKAY?!" She yelled loud enough for the boys to stop and look over at us.

We all just busted out laughing.  "Come on Kel, I'll take you home." I said when I caught my breath.  She just quickly ran to my car and got in the back seat.  We all laughed a little longer before we all got in our cars and went home to get ready for the party.  I dropped off Kelley and Alex went inside to get some clothes since she was just going to take a shower at my house so we could hang out before the party.  On our way I decided to bring up the Servando thing.

"Hey Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell Servando we were dating?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think he needed to know right then.  I mean if anybody asks of course I'll tell them but I'm not just going to go up to people and right away tell them we're dating.  Why?"

"No reason it's just that everybody knows he likes you and he winked at you as he walked away earlier.  I just think he should know before he tries anything."

"Are you jealous of Servando?  You don't have to worry Toby, I love you and only you." She leaned across the console and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Okay."

Several hours later we were ready for the party.  We picked up Kelley on the way and when we got there his house was filled with at least 150 kids.  We went inside and Alex went off to find Sydney while I stayed with Kelley.  We were standing there talking when a girl came up to us.  She had blonde hair and was a couple inches taller than me.

"Hi I'm Lindsey." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Tobin.  You new here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Colorado."

"Wow, what brought you here?"

"My dad is in the military so we move around a lot."

"Oh okay that's cool.  So what made you want to come to this party?"

"I actually live right next door and the guy that lives here said I could come and meet a few people.  He said I should come talk to you since I play soccer."

"Sweet!  What position do you play?"

"Forward, you?"

"I'm a middy.  My girlfriend is a forward though.  You should meet her she's around here somewhe-" I'm cut off when I feel someone grab my forearm, turn me around, and crash their lips into mine.  I could instantly tell it was Alex so I didn't bother pushing her away and instead put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer.  She put her arms around my neck and buried her hands in my hair.  I had no idea what the sudden urgency was for but I liked it.  I slowly remembered that Lindsey was right behind me so I pulled away but kept my hands in her waist.  "Wow." I said causing Alex to smile at me.  When I finally recovered I turned around to Lindsey who was staring at us, along with everybody else at the party, including Servando.  "Uhh, Lindsey this is my girlfriend Alex.  Alex this is Lindsey, she just moved here and is a forward like you." I said awkwardly.  Everybody was still staring at us.  When they finally lost interest, Lindsey started talking again.

"Sorry, hi Alex, it's nice to meet you." she said.

"You too.  Sorry for interrupting but I needed to do that."

"Oh it's fine, I'm guessing you two just started dating and you needed a way to tell everybody?" She asked.

"More like tell somebody." Alex said looking over at Servando who was doing shots with a couple other guys.  "He wouldn't leave me alone.  He kept flirting with me and when he tried making move I told him I was dating Tobin now and he didn't believe me.  So, that's when I came over here and proved it."

"Well I bet he believes it now.  I'll leave you two alone and go meet some other people.  It was nice meeting you both and I can't wait to see you on the soccer field!"

"You too, bye!" Alex said before turning back to me.  "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Servando.  I should have told him about us sooner."

"Hey it's okay, if you told him earlier I wouldn't have gotten that incredible kiss."  I smirked at her before giving her a quick peck.

"Can we get out of here?  I'm kinda tired."

"Of course, let me go find Kelley."  When I found Kelley she was already completely wasted and didn't want to leave.  We convinced her that if she came with us now then we would buy her a pet squirrel, and of course she sprinted to my car only falling a few times.  We had to sneak her inside her house so her parents wouldn't see her drunk before I walked Alex to her door.  As I was about to leave, she stopped me.

"Wait, will you stay with me tonight?  It's late and I don't want you driving home or getting in trouble."

"Sure, that's why." She gave me a shy smile before pulling me closer.

"Please, for me?" She gave me the puppy dog look and gave me a lingering kiss, pulling my bottom lip as she pulled away.

"Fine, I'll text my mom."

"Yay!" She squealed before pulling me inside and up to her room.  She gave me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in.  Once we were changed I hopped onto her bed while she went to the bathroom.  When she came back she jumped onto the bed almost making me fall off.  She laid down next to me and pulled the covers over us.  She snuggled into my side and wrapped her arm around my waist and interlacing our fingers.  I pulled her closer to me and lightly kissed her temple.

"Goodnight Lex."

"Goodnight Toby." She placed a light kiss on my neck.  We fell asleep soon after with smiles on both of our faces, for it had been one of the best weeks of our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that all these people are not the same age, but for the sake of the story, I'm making it that way for most of them.
> 
> I will try to update once a week on the weekend, no more than that sorry, I 'm in school all week. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!!


End file.
